Vous l'avez oublié ?
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Kanjani, Bûche de Noël et cadeaux... Joyeux Noël en résumé


Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Vous l'avez oublié ?

Résumé : Kanjani, Bûche au chocolat et cadeau de Noël…

Note : je sais que je suis un peu en retard par rapport à Noël mais je suis sûr que vous ne m'en voulez pas, ne ? Désolé d'avance pour le caractère de Maru mais le pauvre est tombé sur un chéri spécial après tirage au sort dans mon sceau magique spécial 'merde je sais pas avec qui le mettre lui'.

Vous l'avez oublié ?

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes déjà malgré qu'il ne soit que 18h cachant aux yeux des personnes présentent dans l'appartement la neige qui tombait sans discontinuer au dehors. A l'intérieur, le salon était décoré de milliers de guirlandes et de boules de Noël multicolores et sachant que c'était Yasuda Shota qui c'était occupé de la décoration de la pièce, 'milliers' n'était pas vraiment un quantitatif représentatif du nombre de couleur scintillantes et lumineuses installées.

_ Euh… Sho-chan ?

_ Moui ?

_ T'en as pas fait un peu trop là ?

Laissant son regard parcourir son œuvre, Yasu fit signe que non à son amant qui se frottait les yeux pour essayer d'enlever les étoiles qui dansait devant.

_ C'est Noël qu'une seule fois par an et pour une fois qu'on le passe tous ensemble…

_ Ouais mais là, tu vas les rendre aveugle avant qu'ils est eu le temps de déposer les cadeaux sous le sapin. D'ailleurs, je vois plus le sapin.

_ Mais si ! Il est là-bas !

Suivant du regard la direction que pointait le doigt de son amant, Yokoyama Yu aperçut quelques branches de sapin bien vertes pliant sous le poids des décorations multicolores quelles supportaient.

_ Ah ouais ! Je devine le sapin !

_ Yuuuuu ! Gâches pas la fête avec ta mauvaise humeur ! Et pas de dokkiri ou je te promet qu'on ne fais rien jusqu'à Noël prochain !

_ Tu rigole là !

_ Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ?

Mettant ses mains bien en évidence en signe de paix, Yoko fit comprendre à son amant qu'il ne ferait rien pour ce soir. Fronçant un peu le nez, le plus vieux se demanda si en plus de ses goûts discutables pour la décoration son cadet n'avait pas aussi des goûts discutables pour la cuisine avant de se rendre compte que l'odeur n'était sûrement pas prévue.

_ Y a pas un truc qui crame ?

_ Hééééééééééééééé !

Voyant Shota courir comme un dératé vers la cuisine, Yu eu un sourire avant de partir à sa suite pour le calmer en cas de catastrophe.

_ Oh non ! J'ai raté le repas ! Tacchon va m'en vouloir à mort !

_ Mais nan ! Je suis même sûr que c'est le seul qui ne se plaindra pas.

Surtout que quand Yasu avait décidé de faire le dîner pour tout le monde, Black avait sentit la catastrophe arriver et avait promis une boite de chocolat à tout le monde pour qu'ils fassent semblant d'apprécier le dîner sous peine de représailles. Mais du peu qu'il pouvait voir à cause de la différence de luminosité entre le salon et la cuisine dû au manque de guirlandes clignotante dans cette dernière, la catastrophe était moins catastrophique que se à quoi il s'attendait. Une dinde un peu trop griller n'allait même pas faire grimacer leur gourmand préféré.

_ T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont adorer.

_ Tu ne les as pas menacé au moins ?

Ouvrant la bouche de surprise devant la question de son cadet, Yokoyama se dit que Yasu le connaissait trop bien. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait pour déposer un bisou sur la joue de Shota qui soupirait de découragement.

_ Allez, aide-moi à finir de mettre la table les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Attrapant la main de Yu, Yasuda le tira jusqu'au salon afin qu'ils puissent finir de préparer leurs repas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette se déclencha envahissant la pièce du tintement de centaines de petites clochettes. Se dirigeant vers la porte tout sourire, Yasu l'ouvrit accueillant avec joie leurs premiers invités qui n'était autre que Maruyama Ryuhei et …

_ Bah ! T'es tout seul ?

_ Bonsoir aussi.

Le rire de Yu résonna dans l'appartement sans pour autant que son amant n'y prête attention.

_ Sho-chan, si tu le laissais rentrer avant de l'agresser.

S'effaçant du chemin de son invité, Shota le laissa pénétrer dans le salon afin qu'il puisse saluer Yoko.

_ Alors ? T'avais dis que tu viendrais avec quelqu'un.

_ Il est occupé avec sa famille pour le moment. Il arrivera plus tard. Sûrement un peu en retard.

_ Ah d'accord ! Assis-toi ! Tu veux un truc à boire en attendant les autres ? Je dois pouvoir trouver des trucs à grignoter aussi. Tu me dis si tu veux quelque chose, hein ?

_ Oula ! Yasu ! Calme-toi !

Prenant une grande inspiration, Blue tenta de reprendre son calme sous les sourires amusés de ses amis.

_ Je vais te chercher un peu de coca et je suis calme !

Pouffant de rire alors que Shota se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Yoko et Maru commencèrent à discuter.

_ Yasu à fait la déco ?

_ Tu oses poser la question.

_ Tu pourrais très bien avoir participé.

_ Il ne m'a pas laissé faire.

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Yu alors qu'il regardait une nouvelle fois l'endroit où le sapin essayait tant bien que mal de faire part de sa présence au nouvel arrivant.

_ Au fait ?

_ Oui ?

_ Les cadeaux ?

_ Avec mon 'plus one'. Mais Yasu n'a pas mis de sapin ?

Eclatant de rire sous la question alors que Shota revenait de la cuisine avec les boissons, Black laissa Maru avec son expression interrogative jusqu'à ce que le décorateur tende le doigt vers le tant rechercher sapin avec une expression boudeuse.

_ Oh ! Désolé ! J'ai pas fait assez attention.

Les excuses que Ryuhei faisait pour ne pas vexé son hôte firent rire un peu plus Yu se qui fit bouder un peu plus Yasuda. Mais alors qu'il allait répliquer, quelqu'un sonna à la porte le forçant à se diriger vers cette dernière.

_ C'est aussi Yasu qui as choisit la sonnerie.

_ Oui.

A la porte, Blue soupira commençant à se sentir fatiguer alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore commencé la soirée. Ouvrant aux nouveaux arrivants, Shota tomba sur Okura Tadayoshi suivit de Nagase Tomoya.

_ Tacchon !

Sautant dans les bras du nouvel arrivant qui le rattrapa un grand sourire aux lèvres, Yasuda ne fit même pas attention au Tokio qui soupirait derrière Green. Passant devant les deux Kanjani qui se faisait des câlins, Nagase pénétra dans l'appartement après que Yu lui en ai fait signe.

_ Installes-toi. Ca fait une semaine qu'ils ne se sont pas vus alors ça risque de prendre du temps.

_ Je savais que j'aurais dû rester chez moi.

Le sourire de Yokoyama s'agrandit alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà son aîné soupirer pour tout le reste de la soirée devant les conneries que son amant allait faire et raconter.

_ Un verre de coca ?

_ T'as pas quelque chose de plus fort ?

_ Sachant que Tacchon ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool ?

_ Va pour le coca. Mais pourquoi je suis venu moi !

_ Pour surveiller que Yasu ne garde pas ton amant pour lui.

Le rire de Maruyama rejoignit celui de Yoko alors que Tomoya soupirait une nouvelle fois en prenant une première gorgée de son soda non alcoolisé.

Lorsque Nishikido Ryo arriva, Yasuda et Okura étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant la porte. Ebouriffant les cheveux de ses deux camarades, Yellow ne s'arrêta même pas attirant Yamashita Tomohisa à l'intérieur de l'appartement avec lui.

_ Salut Ryo-chan !

_ 'soir Yu, Maru, Nagase-sempai.

Devant le nouveau soupir de Nagase, Yoko et Maru repartirent dans un fou rire laissant les nouveaux arrivants un peu perdus. Se reprenant rapidement, Black leurs proposa de s'asseoir avant de leurs servir un verre de coca.

_ Ca fait combien de temps qu'ils se font des câlins devant la porte d'entrée ?

_ Euh… Bientôt dix minutes. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à se lâcher.

_ C'est deux là sont incompréhensibles.

_ Les Kanjani sont incompréhensibles.

Voyant Yamapi acquiescer à la remarque du sempai, Ryo poussa un cri indigné.

_ C'est pas vrai !

_ Un peu quand même.

_ Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Parce que les Kanjani c'est un monde à part.

Ce fut au tour de Nagase d'acquiescer à la remarque du leader des News alors que Shota et Tadayoshi arrivaient enfin dans le salon.

_ Pourtant depuis le temps que vous fréquentez des Kanjani vous devriez y être habitué.

_ Je suis habitué à Ryo. La preuve je sais comment me faire pardonner.

Déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant Yamashita fit disparaître la moue boudeuse qui avait pris place sur son visage.

_ C'est pas suffisant.

_ Je ferais pas le reste au milieu du salon.

_ Yasu ? Je peux t'emprunter ta chambre d'ami ?

_ Euh…

Mettant un verre de coca dans la main de Nishikido, Yokoyama lui lança un regard noir avant de se rassoire attirant Yasu sur ses genoux avant de prendre la parole.

_ Si tu gâches la soirée de Sho-chan, je serais obligé de me venger.

_ Mais c'est Pi qui me fait des propositions et c'est rare alors faut que j'en profite.

Comme pour sauver Tomohisa d'une discussion qu'il ne voulait pas avoir, le prochain arrivant sonna à la porte.

Se dégageant des bras de Black, Shota partit ouvrir la porte à Shibutani Subaru qui se trouvait être accompagné de Uchi Hiroki.

_ Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ?

_ Et ben ça, c'est de l'arrivée ! 'Soir Uchi.

_ T'as vu qu'on n'est pas les derniers ! Tu disais qu'on serait en retard et qu'on n'avait pas le temps de…

_ Chut ! Pas devant tout le monde !

Le sourire d'Hiroki était se qu'il y a de plus calme alors que Baru partait en boudant s'installer à côté de Maru.

_ On n'a jamais le temps, faut jamais en parler et si ça continue faudrait jamais le faire. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de sortir avec lui. J'aurais dû en choisir un plus pervers, comme Ryo, tiens.

Retenant difficilement son rire jusque là, Maruyama ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire s'écroulant sur l'épaule de Subaru qui soupirait à nouveau. S'approchant de son ami, Yasuda l'interrogea du regard cherchant à savoir ce qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

_ C'est rien, t'inquiètes pas. Dans cinq minutes ça ira mieux.

_ Au faite ? Où est le sapin ? Parce qu'on a tous posé les cadeaux à l'entrée mais c'est pas forcément la meilleure place.

Le fou rire de Yokoyama résonna dans toute la pièce surprenant tout le monde alors que Shota commençait vraiment à bouder. Lui qui avait essayé de faire de son mieux pour la décoration se trouvait totalement découragé par la question répétitive de ses invités. Mais alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, une petite voix interrogative s'éleva.

_ Ben, il est pas là-bas ?

Voyant Okura pointer du doigt son sapin très bien décoré, Blue ne put s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de son invité préféré les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je t'aime !

Tout les autres tournèrent le regard vers l'endroit qu'avait pointé Okura alors que Yu continuait de rigoler entraînant Ryuhei dans son fou rire. La découverte du sapin les fit sourire avant que Nagase ne se lève en soupirant pour aller récupérer les paquets et les poser dessous l'arbre. De toute façon son Yoshi était un petit peu occupé par une sangsue en ce moment même alors autant se rendre utile (et non il n'était ni jaloux, ni de mauvaise humeur !).

La sonnerie résonna à nouveau dans la pièce obligeant Shota à se séparer de son sauveur pour aller ouvrir. De l'autre côté du montant de bois se tenait Murakami Shingo accompagné d'Aiba Masaki.

_ Bonsoir. On est pas en retard au moins ?

_ Non, c'est bon. Vous êtes pile à l'heure.

Les nouveaux arrivants répondirent au magnifique sourire que leur adressait Yasuda tout en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

_ On peut manger maintenant ?

_ Non, il manque encore quelqu'un.

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage de Tacchon alors qu'il dévisageait ses camarades pour savoir qui manquait.

_ Si c'est Bakanishi que tu veux attendre, on ferais mieux de commencer ou on va tous mourir de faim. Le connaissant, il arrivera peut-être pour le désert mais avant c'est trop demandé.

Acquiescant à la remarque de Ryo, Maru fit comprendre à Shota qu'il ferait mieux de sortir le champagne et les petits-fours tout de suite parce qu'un Jin à l'heure c'était comme un Tacchon qui n'avait pas faim.

_ Bon bah, Yu tu débauche le champagne pendant que je vais chercher le reste.

Une fois que Yasu eu disparu dans la cuisine, Hina se tourna vers Yokoyama.

_ Euh… Le sapin est ?

Le fou rire de Black reprit sans que Murakami ne puisse avoir sa réponse avant que tout les autres ne pointe du doigt le sapin que l'on ne voyait pratiquement plus à cause des cadeaux ajouté aux pied. Au moins Nasu avait eu l'intelligence d'attendre que Shota soit sortie de la pièce pour critiquer sa décoration.

Abandonnant l'ouverture de la bouteille à Tomoya qui soupira une nouvelle fois, Yu essaya de calmer son rire avant que son amant ne revienne dans la pièce.

Les mains portant des plateaux remplis de toast au foie gras, Yasu arriva dans le salon est fut heureux de voir de Shingo avait trouvé le sapin sans qu'il n'est besoin de lui dire. C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il déposa la nourriture sur la table basse sous le regard gourmand de Tadayoshi.

Lançant un regard suppliant à Yasuda, Okura attendit son autorisation avant d'avancer sa main vers le plateau pour y prendre le tout premier petit four de la soirée pendant que son amant servait les autres en champagne. Le dernier verre que le Tokio remplis fut celui de son amant qui bouda une fois qu'il eu fini d'avaler son troisième toast au fois gras.

_ Pourquoi j'en ai moins que les autres ?

_ Tu te fais des idées Yoshi.

_ Le verre il n'est même pas à moitié rempli.

_ C'est parce que j'aimerais passer la fin de ma soirée à faire autre chose que de te regarder vomir tes trips dans les toilettes.

Les sourires de Subaru et de Ryo s'agrandirent alors que Tacchon continuait de bouder tout en essayant d'empêcher son sempai de manger pour se venger.

_ J'aurais fait l'inverse.

Lançant un regard interrogateur à son amant, Uchi chercha à comprendre la signification des paroles de Subaru tout en posant son verre en face de lui sur la table.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Remplir ton verre jusqu'à se que tu sois assez plein pour ne plus être capable de me dire qu'on a pas le temps ou qu'on est pas au bon endroit.

_ Pi ? Tu veux un peu plus de champagneuh ?

_ Ryo, pose cette bouteille ! Tu sais très bien que je ferais se que tu voudra une fois rentrer alors arrête d'essayer de me bourrer la gueule.

_ De toute façon, avec la quantité d'alcool qu'à prévue Sho-chan, on va tous finir bourrer avant la dinde.

Laissant son regard passer sur chacun de ses kohai, Nagase fini son verre de champagne d'une traite avant de faire de même avec celui de son amant.

_ Nase-chan ?

_ Je vais pas tenir toute la soirée. On rentrera en taxi.

Se resservant un verre, Tomoya força Yasuda à aller chercher une autre bouteille.

Les verres se vidaient lentement et les petits fours partaient rapidement alors que les discutions allaient bon train toute plus Kanjanièsque [ouais j'invente des mots !] les unes que les autres. Nagase essayait de boire tout les verres d'Okura pour ne pas qu'il finisse trop saoul à la fin de la soirée pendant que Green cherchait à battre le record de fois gras ingurgité en une seconde. A côté d'eux, Murakami essayait d'empêcher Aiba de renverser son verre à chaque fois que celui-ci tendait le bras pour attraper quelque chose. Un peu plus loin, Yasuda dévorait les toasts que les mains de Yokoyama, sur lequel il était assis, lui donnaient. Pendant qu'Uchi essayait d'empêcher les mains de Shibutani de se perdre sous sa chemise tout en regardant Yamapi se débattre pour que Ryo ne lui laisse pas de suçon mais s'occupe plutôt de se remplir l'estomac. Au milieu de tout ça, Maruyama regardait son téléphone pour la millième fois attendant un message de son amant pour le prévenir qu'il arriverait.

C'est alors que le Tokio débouchait la troisième bouteille de champagne et que Tadayoshi faisait les yeux doux à Yu pour qu'il lui laisse le dernier toast, que le téléphone de Yamashita sonna.

_ Moshi mosh !

_ _C'est moi. T'es chez Yasuda là ?_

_ Ouais et depuis un moment déjà et t'es en retard et pourquoi tu m'appelles moi ?

__ Je voulais de demander quelque chose._

_ Dis toujours.

_ _Tu pourrais essayer de saouler Ryu après lui avoir dis que j'arrive et que j'appelle pas de mon téléphone mais de mon fixe qui ne possède pas son numéro._

_ Pourquoi ?

_ _J'ai oublié les cadeaux qu'ils avaient préparés chez lui et j'ai perdu les clés. _

_ Bakanishi ! Je vais le faire.

Refermant son téléphone, Tomohisa vit que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui c'est donc avec un soupir qu'il attrapa la bouteille de champagne pour se servir un verre et remplir celui de Maru alors qu'il n'était pas encore vide.

_ C'était Jin. Et il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

_ Et pourquoi c'est toi qu'il a appelé ?

_ La vérité ou le mensonge qu'il veut que je te dise ?

_ Ben, les deux.

_ Le mensonge était qu'il appeler du fixe de ses parents où ton numéro n'est pas enregistré et la vérité c'est qu'il a perdu les clé de chez toi et que donc, il n'aura pas les cadeaux que tu as préparés.

_ Je savais que j'aurais pas dû le laisser s'en occuper.

Poussant un soupir, Maruyama attrapa son verre de champagne pour le finir d'une traite avant que Yamashita ne le remplisse de nouveau.

_ Va falloir t'y habiter parce que je sais pas comment t'as fait pour l'attraper mais il a pas l'air de vouloir te lâcher.

Des regards curieux se tournèrent vers Orange qui finissait une nouvelle fois son verre.

_ Je vais quand même pas tout vous dire.

_ Je t'ai bien dis comment j'avais réussi à avoir Sho-chan, moi.

_ Normal, on était tous dans le coup.

Le nouveau soupire de Ryuhei fut accompagné de celui de Yasuda qui se demandait encore comme Yokoyama avait pu le séduire en lui faisant subir l'un des ses dokkiri.

Tout le monde attendait que Maru leur explique comme il avait réussi à attraper Akanishi Jin surtout qu'il avait Kamenashi Kazuya comme concurrent mais le principal intéressé garder obstinément le silence tout en finissant les verres que le leader des News s'empressait de remplir sous le regard soupçonneux de Nishikido. Le silence dura encore quelques minutes avant qu'un grognement ne le coupe.

_ Désolé. J'ai faim.

Les éclats de rire se mélangèrent aux soupires résignés alors qu'Okura essayait d'empêcher Nagase de lui voler sa coupe de champagne qu'il puisse calmer un peu sa faim. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Yasuda disparu dans la cuisine finissant de préparer son entrée avant l'apporter sur la table sous le regard remplis de vénération de Tacchon.

Sans que personne ne le remarque un sourire légèrement sadique s'étendit sur les lèvres de Yu.

_ On ne devrait pas attendre Jin maintenant qu'il a prévenu qu'il arrivait ?

_ Naaaaann !

Les yeux de Tadayoshi c'était tourné suppliant vers Black qui lui sourirait de toutes ses dents. D'accord, c'était trop facile mais il ne pouvait pas loupé le cri de désespoir de Green. Voyant Yasu lui lancer un regard noir, Yu pris peur que son amant ne mette sa menace du début de soirée à exécution et ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter :

_ C'était une blague. Tout le monde à table.

Attrapant la main de Tacchon, Ryo l'emmena jusqu'à la table alors que Shota les attendaient en souriant de toutes ses dents. Les soupires agacer de Nagase et Yamashita furent couvert par celui de soulagement que poussa Yokoyama en voyant que l'orage était passé.

Sans attendre que le dernier invité arrive, Yasuda proposa à ses camarades de commencer ce qu'ils firent sans attendre tout en se resservant à boire entamant une nouvelle bouteille par la même occasion. Discutant de tout et de n'importe quoi, les Kanjani faisaient soupirer le Tokio et secouer la tête au leader des News alors que le membre d'Arashi s'intégrait parfaitement bien à la conversation.

Voyant son amant regarder ses mains sous la table, Ryo esquissa un sourire alors qu'il se penchait vers lui cherchant à lire le texto qu'il envoyait par-dessus son épaule. Alors que Yamapi faisait un mouvement de main pour repousser le visage de Nishikido de son cou, un grand cri résonna dans la pièce.

_ Aaaaaahhh !

_ Oh pardon ! Désolé !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Murakami qui s'était redressé d'un bond faisant tomber sa chaise au sol par la même occasion alors qu'Aiba s'excusait.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Masaki à renverser son verre. Ca devait arriver de toute façon. Mais j'aurais préférer que t'évite de le renverser sur moi !

_ Désolé. J'ai pas fait exprès, désolé.

_ Encore heureux que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Accompagne-moi à la salle de bain que je nettoie un peu ça.

Pendant qu'Hina se dirigeait vers la salle de bain avec un démarche bizarre, Aiba redressa la chaise tombée, s'excusa un nouvelle fois et suivit son amant alors que le regard de Subaru se posait sur son propre verre de champagne avant de glisser vers Uchi pour finalement revenir sur son verre.

_ Pi ? Si je renverse mon verre sur toi, je pourrais t'accompagner dans la salle de bain aussi ?

_ Si tu renverse ton verre sur mon jean préféré je te massacre !

Le verre de Shibutani fut tiré sur le côté avant de déverser son liquide entre les lèvres de son amant.

_ Ni pense même pas !

Reposant le verre de Red devant lui, Uchi tourna la tête vers son autre voisin qui n'était autre que Ryo, avant de soupirer.

_ Pourquoi c'est moi qui me retrouve entre les deux plus pervers de la soirée ?

Pointant son doigt vers la salle de bain dont la porte était toujours fermée, Nishikido protesta.

_ C'est pas moi qui suis enfermé avec mon chéri dans la salle de bain sans que personne ne sache se que je suis entrain de lui faire subir !

_ Hina est juste plus intelligent que toi, pas forcément plus pervers !

_ Piiiii ! Uchi est méchant avec moi !

_ Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

_ Utilise ton autorité de leader pour qu'il arrête.

_ Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis plus son leader et de toute façon personne ne m'écoute jamais.

_ Mais si, je t'écoute moi.

_ Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que tu étais censé faire avant de venir ici ?

_ Euh…

Attrapant son verre, Yamashita le finit d'une traite avant de se resservir et de recommencer sous le regard interrogateur de Nishikido faisant rigoler Hiroki. A côté de ce dernier, Subaru regardait de nouveau son verre que Yasu avait eu la gentillesse de remplir essayant de l'hypnotiser pour qu'il se renverse tout seul sur le pantalon moulant de son amant. Sa tentative avorta alors que Nagase commencer à élever la voix.

_ C'est peut-être bon comme ça, non ?

_ Mais Nase-chan...

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Tomoya avant qu'il n'échange son assiette à moitié pleine avec celle totalement vide d'Okura. Comme ça, il éviterait peut-être de piocher dans son assiette. A côté de lui, Yokoyama explosa de rire le faisant grogner. Mais quand est-ce que cette soirée de dingue allait finir ?

_ Entre Tacchon qui prie pour que son assiette se remplisse toute seule et Baru qui rêve que son verre se renverse sur Uchi, je suis sûr que personne ne remarquera Yamapi qui envoie des mails depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Maintenant que tu l'as dis, tout le monde va le savoir.

Attrapant le téléphone du leader des News, Ryo regarda l'historique afin de savoir à qui et de quoi parlait son amant.

_ Attends ! Jin a perdu l'adresse et toi tu lui donnes comme ça ! T'es vraiment trop gentil avec ce Bakanishi.

Récupérant le portable de Yamapi des mains de Ryo, Maruyama relu la conversation qu'avait eu son amant et fini par ce dire que si ça tête n'était pas accroché à son corps, il l'oublierai quelque part aussi. Rendant son téléphone à Yamapi, Maru se réinstalla sans un mot.

_ Toujours pas envie de nous raconter comme t'as fini avec cet abruti ?

_ Ryo !

_ Quoi ? On ne l'a pas surnommé Bakanishi pour rien.

C'est ce moment que choisir Shingo et Masaki pour sortir de la salle de bain faisant se dessiner des sourires sur les lèvres de leurs camarades. Faut dire que les joues rougies et le tout nouveau suçon qui trônait à la base du cou d'Aiba aidaient les esprits même les moins pervers à imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette pièce close.

_ Au moins y en a qui s'amuse.

Si il n'avait pas été trop loin, Nasu aurait balancé une tape dans la tête de Red mais comme il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, il se contenta de se réinstaller dignement à sa place sans prêter attention à la remarque. Attrapant une nouvelle bouteille, Murakami resservie un verre au Arashi en lui demandant d'essayer de ne pas le reverser cette fois sous les regards amusés du reste des invités.

_ Pi ? Maintenant que la salle de bain est libre, tu veux pas… Aie ! Mais pourquoi tu me frappes ?

_ Pour éviter que tu dises trop de connerie.

_ Bon, puisque Ryo et Yamapi n'y vont pas, Uchi tu… Aie ! Mais ça fait mal !

_ C'est mérité !

C'est sous le regard larmoyant de Shibutani que Shota se leva pour commencer à récupérer les assiettes vides.

_ Yu ! Aides-moi un peu !

Se relevant sans plus attendre, Yokoyama aida son amant à prendre tous les plats pour les emmener à la cuisine. Revenant avec des assiettes propres, Black les déposa une par une devant ses camarades pendant que Yasu finissait de préparer son plat.

_ Yoko ?

_ Tacchon ?

_ Si le repas il est bon, on aura quand même le droit au chocolat ?

C'est ce moment que choisit Blue pour revenir dans le salon.

_ Je savais que tu les avaient menacés !

_ Je ne les aie pas menacés, je leur ai promis des chocolats si ils trouvaient que ton repas était bon.

_ Tu joues sur les mots, là.

_ D'accord. Mais si tu ne paniquais pas si facilement, je n'aurais pas eu à le faire.

_ Je ne panique pas !

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que Yu fixait son amant d'un regard appuyé cherchant à lui faire avouer qu'il avait raison pendant que les autres regardaient la pseudo disputes d'un oeil amusé.

_ D'accord ! Je panique ! Mais du coup, t'as intérêt à leur donner les chocolats promis.

_ Yattaaaa !

Posant le plat qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table, Yasuda posa un bisou sur le front d'Okura faisant soupirer le Tokio avant de commencer à couper la dinde.

_ Laisses je vais le faire.

Passant les couverts à Tomoya, Shota le regarda passer ses nerfs sur cette pauvre volaille qui avait déjà beaucoup subit se demandant si ils leurs resteraient quelque chose à manger à la fin. Voyant Tadayoshi lui faire signe de retourner s'assoire sans faire de commentaire, Yasu haussa les épaules et fit se qu'on lui avait conseillé de faire.

Alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers le sempai qui dépeçait le pauvre animal, la sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement.

_ Ah bah ! Enfin !

Suivant Yasu qui partait ouvrir la porte, Maruyama fit un sourire à Jin alors que celui-ci s'excusait pour son retard.

_ Pas besoin de t'excuser, on ne t'a pas attendu Bakanishi !

_ Où son les cadeaux ?

Lançant un regard suppliant à Yamapi alors que Maru l'entraînait jusqu'à la table, Jin chercha à avoir le soutien de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui se fit embrasser alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de le sauver. Ryo était un sadique.

_ Euh… Ben… Je…

_ Je sais. Yamapi m'a tout dis !

_ Pi !

Se dégageant de la prise que Nishikido avait sur lui, Yamashita se tourna vers le retardataire pour lui expliquer son point de vue.

_ Tu m'as demandé de le saouler pour pas qu'il y pense mais tu ne m'as jamais demandé de ne pas lui dire.

_ Mais c'était sous-entendu ça !

_ Tu as demandé à Yamapi de me saouler ?

_ Ben… Euh… Mais pourquoi moi ?

Le cri de désespoir d'Akanishi fit rigoler le reste de la table avant que Nagase ne lui tende le couteau qui lui avait servir à passer ses nerfs sur le plat principal.

_ Suicides-toi ça ira mieux.

_ Nase-chan ! Mais ça va pas !

Récupérant le couteau des mains de son amant, Tadayoshi força Tomoya à se rassoire à côté de lui.

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir ?

_ Rien, rien. Tout va bien.

Voyant Nagase empoigner la bouteille de champagne pour se servir deux verres d'affiler, Yokoyama rigola un peu plus avant de se tourner vers le Tokio.

_ La salle de bain est libre si tu manques d'intimité.

Envoyant un regard interrogateur à Black, Tomoya finit par attraper Okura par le bras pour le tirer à sa suite vers la salle qu'on lui avait désignée. Le cri rapidement étouffé que Tacchon poussa alors que la porte se refermait violemment ne laissa aucun doute quand aux intentions de Nagase.

_ Ah lala ! Ces vieux ! Ils ne peuvent pas supporter la vie en société !

_ Euh… Yu ? Après Nagase c'est toi le plus vieux.

_ Zut ! Va falloir que j'aille occuper la salle de bain après Tacchon alors.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Yasuda ne prêta pas plus attention aux conneries que pouvaient raconter son amant. Déposant un bisou au coin des lèvres de Shota, Yu lui fit un immense sourire avant de se pencher pour commencer à servir le plat. Mais alors qu'il allait déposer un morceau de viande dans l'assiette d'Aiba, cri résonna dans la pièce.

_ Pu**** ! Baru je vais te tuer !

_ Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est Ryo ! Regarde mon verre est encore plein !

Voyant qu'effectivement ce n'était pas le verre de son amant qui s'était renversé sur ses genoux, Uchi lança un regard tueur à son voisin de droite !

_ Ryo !

_ Pi ! Sauves-moi !

_ Et puis quoi encore ? Il m'était destiné ce verre, nan ?

_ Euh… Quelqu'un, à l'aide ?

Voyant Yokoyama recommencer à servir Aiba alors que tout les autres détournaient le regard, Ryo se dis que là, il avait mal joué son coup. C'est alors que Nishikido pensait que sa vie était perdue qu'un nouveau cri résonna.

_ Euh… Sho-chan ? On avait pas fait insonorisé la salle de bain ?

_ Ben… Si.

Tout le monde fut tellement surpris qu'Uchi en oublia d'assassiner Ryo qui en oublia qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Le silence dura encore quelques secondes pendant lesquels tout le monde fixait la porte de la salle de bain totalement choqué.

_ On devrait peut-être pas laisser Tacchon avec lui, alors.

_ Vous n'allez quand même pas recommencer !

Posant un regard noir sur Yasuda et sur Ryo qui avait acquiescé à sa remarque, Yokoyama ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer.

_ Vous n'aviez pas décidé qu'il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul ?

_ Si mais… Je savais pas qu'on pouvait hurler comme ça pendant qu'on couchait !

_ Yamapi ne cris pas ?

_ Nan ! Il me mord pour ne pas crier !

Le visage de Yamashita pris une teinte rouge brique avant qu'il n'essaye de se cacher dans ses mains. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il sortait avec un crétin pervers pareil ? Sentant une main lui tapoter la tête, Tomohisa écarta ses doigts de devant ses yeux pour voir que Jin lui faisait un sourire compatissant. Manquait plus que ça !

_ Uchi cri.

_ Baru !

Se fut au tour d'Hiroki de virer rouge écrevisse avant qu'il n'envoie son poing dans l'épaule de Shibutani.

_ On change de conversation. Tout de suite ! Yu sert !

Recommençant à servir à la demande de son amant qui avait légèrement rougie devant la tournure de la conversation sachant que Yoko n'hésiterait pas à dire que lui aussi criait, Black fut couper dans son élan par un nouveau cri provenant de la salle de bain.

_ Hé ben ! Il en a de la voix votre petit.

Frappant Jin pour qu'il se taise, Yamapi essaya de faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu en détournant la conversation.

_ Au fait, Yasuda ? Combien de temps ça t'a pris pour préparer tout ça ?

_ Euh…

Détournant son regard de la porte toujours fermée de la salle de bain, Shota essaya de remettre son cerveau en marche afin de répondre à la question de Yamashita sans grand succès.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un Nagase avec un léger sourire suivit d'un Okura légèrement rouge et qui avait du mal à rester debout, tout le monde baissa le regard. Les assiettes recommencèrent à se remplir alors que le silence régnait toujours dans la pièce.

_ C'est malin, j'ai encore plus faim maintenant.

Le premier à exploser de rire fut Jin qui entraîna tout les autres dans son fou rire sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension de Tacchon. Remplissant son verre de champagne, le Tokio le tendit à Tadayoshi.

_ Cherche pas et bois.

_ Mais j'ai pas soif, j'ai faim.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Yokoyama déposait un gros morceau de volaille dans son assiette tout en lui adressant un grand sourire.

_ Tiens. Tu vas avoir besoin de reprendre des forces après ça.

Adressant un grand sourire à son aîné sans chercher à comprendre, Tadayoshi commença à manger donnant ainsi le départ à tout les autres qui firent de même.

_ C'est super bon Yasu !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu ne dis pas ça parce que Yu t'as promis des chocolats ?

_ Nan.

Le sourire de Yasuda se fit encore plus grand alors qu'il regardait les autres acquiescer à la réflexion d'Okura. Lui qui pensait qu'il avait tout raté, le voilà soulager. Enfin, il restait le désert et les cadeaux après mais pour le moment tout ce passait bien.

Les discutions continuaient remplies de rire et d'anecdotes plus hilarantes les unes que les autres, le amoureux se tenaient la main en discutant avec leurs voisins, bref, c'était une magnifique soirée. Ils entamèrent une nouvelle bouteille de champagne au moment où Yasuda déposait une magnifique bûche de Noël sur la table.

_ C'est toi qui as… ?

_ Nan ! Nan, je les commandées. Je n'avais pas le temps et trop peur de la rater.

_ Heureusement !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'aurais dû plaquer Nase-chan et tuer Yoko pour t'épouser.

Tout le monde explosa de rire sauf Tomoya et Yu qui se demander si c'était vraiment une blague avec un rire jaune.

Pendant que Yasuda faisait de son mieux pour découper la bûche de façon équitable (et pas à la Obélix comme lui suggérait Okura), Yoko posa une question à laquelle tout les monde attendait une réponse.

_ Au fait Jin ? Comment Maru a fait pour t'avoir ? Pas qu'on doute de la beauté d'Orange mais contre Kame quand même…

_ Qu'est ce que Kazu à a voir là-dedans ?

_ Ben ? Il n'est pas amoureux de toi ?

_ Euh… Non… Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Même le regard de Yamapi se fit surpris. Jin ne pouvait pas être passé à côté de quelque chose d'aussi gros, il n'était pas stupide à ce point.

_ Vous passez quand même pas mal de temps chez l'un ou chez l'autre et il te suit partout dans l'agence.

_ Ah ça ! Il fait semblant pour pas que vous vous rendiez compte qu'il a une relation secrète avec… Ah merde ! Je devais pas le dire ça !

Se rendant compte que tous les regards étaient à présent tourner vers lui et que même la cuillère de Tadayoshi était bloquée devant ses lèvres alors qu'elles étaient encore pleine, Jin se dis qu'il ne verrait sûrement pas la nouvelle année.

_ Kazu va me tuer.

_ Bakanishi, là, t'en a trop dis ou pas assez. Alors t'a deux choix. Soit tu nous révèle bien gentiment avec qui sors Kame et il est possible et je dis bien ''possible'' qu'on de protège de lui soit on va directement demander au principal intéresser avec qui il couche.

Acquiescant à la réplique de Ryo, Yokoyama finit par ajouter une petite réflexion histoire bien convaincre Akanishi.

_ Et tu sais à quel point Kamenashi t'en voudrait si on arrivait tous ensemble pour lui demander ça.

_ Euh… Vous ferez comme si j'avais rien dis ?

_ Promis.

_ Il sort avec Koki depuis 4 ans déjà.

Des expressions étonnées s'installèrent sur les visages de tous les invités alors que Jin soupirait. Faite que Kazuya n'apprennent jamais qu'il avait lâché le morceau et promis il serait gentil tout le reste de sa vie, enfin au minimum syndical mais quand même.

_ Attends ! Ca fait quatre ans que tu le sais et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! A moi ! Ton meilleur ami ! Alors que je te dis absolument tout !

_ Pi ! Ténerves pas comme ça. Je suis désolé mais tu fais moins peur que Kazu.

_ Tu va voir si je fais moins peur que Kame. Je vais te découper en ronde…

Attirant Yamashita jusqu'à lui, Ryo déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes l'empêchant de proférer plus de menaces envers son meilleur ami. Tout les autres étaient retournés à leur bout de bûche au chocolat sachant parfaitement qu'il ne fallait jamais se mettre à dos un Yamapi énervé. Approfondissant le baiser, Nishikido attrapa le bras du leader des News avant de se redresser et de le tirer à sa suite jusqu'à la salle de bain.

_ Sho-chan. Va falloir désinfecter la salle de bain à la fin de la soirée.

Les joues d'Aiba prirent une jolie teinte rouge alors qu'Hina soupirait, que Nagase grognait et que Tacchon… mangeait.

_ J'aurais le droit d'aller visiter la salle de bain aussi ?

_ Jin. Je serais toi, je ne dirais rien.

_ Ben pourquoi ?

_ Tu as oublier les cadeaux que j'avais préparer parce que tu as perdus les clés de mon appartement et tu es arrivé en retard parce que tu avais perdue l'adresse que je t'avis donnée à l'avance pour que tu arrive à peu près à l'heure.

_ Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce alors que Nasu tapotait gentiment la tête de Maru pour ne pas qu'il déprime trop.

_ Ca ne nous dit toujours pas comment t'a fait pour sortir avec ce Bakanishi !

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres que Ryuhei alors que Yokoyama remettait ce sujet sur la table.

_ C'est le sexe. C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre !

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Jin essayant de comprendre se qu'il essayait de leurs faire comprendre alors que Maruyama rougissait fortement à côté d'Akanishi.

_ On peut avoir plus d'explication parce que là pour le moment, c'est assez obscur.

_ Il m'a fait boire jusqu'à ce que je ne sache plus où j'habitais et on a fini par coucher ensemble. C'était tellement bien que j'en ai voulu encore et encore, alors je lui ai dis que je voulais sortir avec lui. On peut manger cette bûche tranquille maintenant ?

_ Euh… Vas-y.

Commençant à dévorer sa bûche, Jin ne fit pas attention au silence qui avait pris possession de la pièce ni aux regards curieux tourné vers son amant.

_ Si j'avais su, j'aurais couché avec Maru, moi.

_ Hé ! Dis-le tout de suite si tu veux qu'on se sépare !

_ Je veux pas qu'on se sépare, je veux qu'on couche ensemble.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Uchi déposa un bisou sur la joue de Shibutani avant de se reconcentrer sur son gâteau.

Puis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit laissant passer un Ryo tout sourire.

_ J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

_ Jin a avoué comment Maru avait fait pour l'avoir mais sinon t'as rien loupé. Où est Yamapi ?

_ Il récupère un peu avant de revenir.

Le sourire de Nishikido se fit un peu plus pervers alors qu'il s'asseyait tranquillement à sa place.

_ Mais qu'est ce que t'as fais à mon meilleur ami méchant pervers ?

_ Je l'ai empêché de te réduire en miettes, Bakanishi. Maintenant, il est calmé. Tu pourras recommencer à dire des conneries plus grosses que toi sans risquer de mourir.

_ D'accord.

Et Jin retourna à sa bûche alors que Yellow commençait la sienne comme si la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir était tout se qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Tournant son regard vers son amant qui tirait sur sa manche, Nagase tomba sur le regard rempli de larmes et suppliant de Tadayoshi qui cherchait à avoir du rab' de chocolat de finissant son assiette. Un nouveau soupire s'échappa des lèvres du Tokio faisant sourire Yokoyama avant qu'il n'échange de nouveau son assiette avec celle de son amant. Le grand sourire que lui adresse Green, le fit fondre et il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un bisou sur son front sous le regard attendri de Yasuda.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Yamashita revenait dans le salon, le regard encore quelque peu perdu.

Tout le monde se doutait que Ryo avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine vu comme il était pervers mais de la à rendre fou le grand Yamashita Tomohisa ? Enfin bon, après tout, Maruyama avait réussit à attraper Akanishi Jin avec ses performance au lit alors… Et puis Murakami sortait avec un Arashi. D'accord, le plus maladroit des cinq mais quand même, entre Arashi et Kanjani, il y avait tout un monde. Et Okura, leurs petits Tacchon avait réussi à faire tomber Nagase Tomoya sous son charme alors que ce dernier était réputé pour ne craquer devant personne.

Poussant un nouveau soupire alors qu'il faisait les même constatation que celle que Yokoyama devait faire à côté de lui, Nagase se dit que les Kanjani étaient toujours pleins de surprises.

_ En faite, on est génial !

_ Yu ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

_ Rien, rien. Finissons la bûche.

Repoussant son assiette, Uchi dû faire face au regard surpris de Yasuda et de Tadayoshi.

_ Désolé. C'est très bon, mais j'ai plus faim du tout.

_ Je peux ?

_ Vas-y.

Attrapant l'assiette à moitié pleine d'Hiroki, Tacchon lui adressa un grand sourire avant d'attaquer sa nouvelle part de bûche.

_ J'en peux plus non plus.

_ Pourtant avec tout le sport qu'on viens de faire, tu devrait avoir faim.

_ Ryo, si je ne te tue pas tout de suite c'est seulement parce que les fans ne me le pardonneraient jamais.

_ Merde ! Moi qui pensait avoir réussi à te mettre de bonne humeur. Jin ne t'avais pas dit que Kame ne l'aimait pas.

_ Ryo ! Faux frère !

_ A la guerre comme à la guerre !

Laissant sa tête tomber entre ses bras croiser, Yamapi poussa un profond soupire de désespoir. Entre la connerie de son amant et celle de son meilleur ami, il avait de quoi être fatigué surtout si on rajoutait dans l'équation tout le sport que Ryo le forçait à faire.

La main de Nishikido passa dans les cheveux du leader des News essayant de le calmer. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'un soupire de bien-être s'échappait des lèvres de Yamapi.

L'assiette que Tomohisa avait repousser disparu de devant lui sans que personne ne se pose de question.

_ Yoshi ! Tu ne vas quand même pas tout manger !

_ Mais elle est super bonne.

_ Tiens.

Récupérant le morceau de bûche que lui tendait Hina, Tacchon lui fit un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Nagase pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue.

_ On devrait peut-être passer aux cadeaux, Yamapi est entrain de s'endormir.

_ Normal. Les News ont travaillés toute la journée.

_ Pardon ?

Lançant un regard à Ryo qui avait l'air surpris de se que Yu venait d'avancer, Jin ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

_ T'étais pas au courant ?

_ Ben… Je…Euh…

Voyant Tomohisa se redressait et lui lancer un regard noir, Nishikido leva les mains en signe de paix cherchant toujours quelque chose pour se justifier.

_ C'est que… Ben…

_ C'est juste que tu ne m'écoutes jamais quand je parle !

_ Tu me l'avais pas dit !

_ Qu'est ce que j'essayais de te dire hier soir avant que tu ne me saute dessus ?

_ Que… Euh… D'accord, d'accord. Je t'écoutais pas. Mais si tu voulais que je t'écoute fallait t'habiller avant de sortir de la douche !

_ Je vais pas rester habillé sous la douche non plus ! Et si tu ne rentrais pas tout le temps dans la salle de bain quand elle est occupé, tu ne me verrais pas sortir nu de la douche !

_ Mais ferme le verrou si tu ne veux pas que je rentre.

_ Le verrou est pété depuis un mois et TU devais t'occuper de le réparer ! Tu m'avais promis !

_ Jeu, set et match ! Ryo-chan au tapis ! Victoire Pi-chan ! Oooooooooollllllllllaaaaaaaaa !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jin qui continuait de faire la ola tout seul alors que Nagase se demandait si les Kanjani étaient vraiment les pires dans l'histoire.

_ Jin ?

_ Moui Pi-chan ?

_ T'as gueule !

_ Mais je te soutenais là.

_ Ben fais-le en silence.

_ Un Pi-chan fatigué c'est plus méchant qu'un Kazu en colère.

_ Je devrais te l'imprimer pour espérer que tu le comprenne.

_ Je te boude !

Nan, finalement, les Kanjani n'étaient pas les pires. Tendant son assiette à Okura, Jin continua de bouder jusqu'à ce que Maru ne pose une main sur sa cuisse.

_ Tu sais, la salle de bain et de nouveau libre.

_ Je sais oui. Mais si on va dans la salle de bain maintenant tu n'auras pas les cadeaux que les autres ont achetés pour toi.

_ Ben alors ! On attends quoi pour les ouvrirent ses cadeaux !

Retournant se cacher au creux de ses bras, Yamashita soupira à nouveau avant que Ryo ne recommence à passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Pi. Je suis désolé.

_ Plus tard.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu t'excuseras plus tard. Pour le moment j'ai trop envie de t'étriper pour te pardonner.

Tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux de son amant, Nishikido vérifia que toutes les assiettes étaient bien vides et que plus aucune trace de bûche n'existait avant de parler.

_ Bah, Aiba ? Tu ne finis pas ta bûche.

_ Euh… Non, j'ai vraiment plus faim.

Le sourire de Tadayoshi apparu devant le visage du Arashi qui recula légèrement sous le coup de la surprise.

_ Je peux alors ?

_ Yoshi !

_ Vas-y.

Attirant l'assiette jusqu'à lui à une vitesse hallucinante, Okura entama le dernier bout de bûche au chocolat avant que Yasuda ne fasse signe aux autres de se lever pour s'asseoir devant le sapin laissant Tacchon finir tranquillement le plus beau cadeau de sa soirée et Yamashita somnoler sur la table.

Une fois tout les autres assis autour du sapin de Noël, Yokoyama attrapa le premier cadeau le tendant à la personne à qui il était destiné. C'est tout souriant qu'Uchi déballa son premier cadeau y découvrant un magnifique jean de marque avant qu'Okura ne vienne s'installer sur les genoux de son amant.

_ Tacchon ? T'es tout pâle, ça va ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tadayoshi qui avait effectivement l'air plus pâle que d'habitude.

_ Je crois que j'ai trop mangé.

Un soupire effleura son oreille alors qu'il s'écroulait un peu plus contre le torse de Nagase qui resserrait ses bras autour de lui.

_ Ca va passer. Continuez d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Suppliant Black du regard, Ryo lui demanda de prendre le cadeau qu'il destinait à Tomohisa comme prochain cadeau.

_ Yamapi ? Le prochain est pour toi.

Grognant légèrement avant de se relever doucement, le leader des News attrapa le paquet que lui tendait Yu avant de le déballer consciencieusement tout en s'installant à côté que Nishikido. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'il découvrait un magnifique bracelet gravé de ses initiales et de celles de son amant suivit d'un ''forever''. A côté de lui, Ryo rougissait d'embarra. Merde, à quoi il pensait quand il avait commandé un truc pareil ? Mais le magnifique sourire que lui adressa son amant avant de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser fit passer sa timidité.

Pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité (pas trop quand même, on ne sait jamais), Yu avait tendu le prochain cadeau qui était destiné à Nagase. Déballant une boite de chocolat, le Tokio hésita entre soupirer et remercier Yasuda pour son cadeau. Mais il n'eut rien de temps de dire que déjà Okura courait vers les toilettes.

_ Je vais vomir !

_ Merci Yasuda.

Le sourire que Nagase adressa à Blue était vraiment sincère et ça lui fit chaud au cœur alors il se tourna vers son amant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Tomoya se relevait pour aller s'enfermer avec Tadayoshi dans la salle de bain.

_ Tiens, c'est plus libre.

_ Jin. Cadeau.

_ Pour moi ?

_ Oui. Ouvre-le et tait-toi !

L'ouverture des cadeaux continuait dans la joie et la bonne humeur alors que Yoko laissait de côté les cadeaux d'Okura et de Nagase qui n'était toujours pas revenu de la salle de bain. Uchi reçut plein de vêtement et de chocolat (cadeau bateau par excellence mais qui faisait toujours plaisir), une peluche de la part de Yasu et des menottes de la part de Ryo.

_ Ryo ?

_ Moui, Uchi-chéri ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je suis sûr que Baru adorerait être dominé.

C'est avec le sourire pervers de Ryo que Black continua sa distribution de cadeaux.

Subaru eu aussi le droit à des chocolats mais Yu lui offrir une série magazine porno alors que Yellow s'était amusé à lui offrir un vibromasseur attirant la main d'Hiroki jusqu'à son crâne.

_ Mais t'as acheté tous tes cadeaux dans un sexe shop ou quoi ?

_ Mais nan. C'est juste que Baru doit se sentir en manque des fois avec toi. Courage. Tu va réussir à le décoincer.

Le sourire se Shibutani s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu alors qu'il se recevait un coup de la part de son amant qui en donna un aussi à l'auteur de son cadeau pervers.

Dans ses paquets, Murakami découvrit un fouet qui fit pâlir Aiba alors que Nishikido et Shibutani lui adressait de grand sourire victorieux.

_ Sympa les gars ! J'aurais préféré des chocolats.

_ On va pas l'utiliser, hein ?

_ Mais nan, mais nan. C'était une blague de ses deux crétins, ne t'inquiète pas.

Pourtant Masaki était toujours aussi pâle quand il commença à déballer ses cadeaux.

Le Arashi se retrouva avec entre les mains la discographie complète des Kanjani8 et l'obligation de la faire écouter aux autres membres de son groupe si il voulait que les membres du groupe le laisse rester avec leur Nasu préféré.

_ Ou alors on le force à utiliser le cadeau de Baru et Ryo.

C'est donc de nouveau tout pâle qu'Aiba se réfugia derrière Hina qui lançait des regards tueurs à ses camarades tout en essayant de rassurer son amant.

Maru hérita d'un collier de cuir et d'une laisse avec un petit mot de Yamapi qui lui disait que c'était plus pour qu'il attache Jin quand il était trop chiant que à des fins sexuelles mais que l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre faisant osciller Akanishi entre le ''je t'aime'' et le ''je te boude''.

_ Mais je le sais que tu m'aime voyons. Je suis ton meilleur ami après tout.

_ Je devrais peut-être changé de meilleur ami.

_ Tu préfères Kame à moi ? Je vais me vexer !

Tirant la langue à son ex meilleur ami, Akanishi se promis de parler de son changement de meilleur ami à Kazuya.

Jin se retrouva avec des bouteilles d'alcool de différentes sortes faisant rigoler Yamapi qui lui, lui avait offert une énorme peluche.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Pour te tenir compagnie quand Maru voudra plus de toi et que je serais occupé avec Ryo.

_ Tu m'abandonnerais en pleine déprime pour Ryo ?

_ Tu ne veux pas non plus que MON Pi-chan passe tout son temps avec un Bakanishi comme toi plutôt qu'avec le magnifique petit ami que je suis.

_ N'en fait pas trop non plus.

C'est pendant que Yellow et Jin continuait à se disputer pour l'amour que Yamashita que Yu décidé de le couvrir de cadeaux.

Yamashita reçu tout plein de chocolat en plus du cadeau que Ryo lui avait déjà offert et Jin lui offrit un gros câlin parce qu'il avait oublié de lui acheter quelque chose de toute façon.

_ Mon cadeau c'est le mieux, hein ?

_ Oui Ryo.

_ J'aurais le droit à un câlin comme remerciement ?

_ T'auras surtout le droit de réparer le verrou de la salle de bain avant de manquer une autre journée de travail.

C'est en boudant à cause de la dernière remarque de Tomohisa que Nishikido commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Ryo eut le droit à deux ou trois (voir même quatre) magazine avec des filles à forte poitrine et très peu habillée de la part de Yu et Tacchon alors que Red lui offrait des menottes.

_ Ca t'évitera de te plaindre de devoir demander celle de Bakanishi à chaque fois que tu as une envie perverse.

_ Baru ! Si Pi n'était pas si beau et sexy je sortirais avec toi ! D'ailleurs Pi, tu ne m'as pas fait de cadeau ?

_ A la maison.

_ Je pourrais essayer mes nouvelles menottes ?

Il suffit d'un grognement de Yamashita pour que Ryo lui saute dessus en le remerciant d'être aussi gentil, beau, sexy et rien qu'à lui.

Comme ni Nagase, ni Okura ne revenait, Yokoyama offrit ses cadeaux à son amant qui lui adressa un immense sourire.

Yasuda se retrouva avec des blocs de feuilles de partitions qu'il puisse continuer à écrire, une peluche multicolore parce qu'elle ferait bien comme décoration et quand plus elle tenait un gros cœur avec écrit 'Kicyu' à l'intérieur.

_ Mais tu l'as trouvé où ?

_ Dans une des boutiques officielles des Johnny's.

_ Elle est trop belle ! Je t'aime !

C'est en l'embrassant à pleine bouche que Shota remercia son amant pour son cadeau. Oui, Yasu avait des goûts bizarres mais c'est pour ça que Yu l'aimait tellement.

C'est ce moment là que choisit le Tokio pour réapparaître de la salle de bain.

_ Alors ?

_ Je pense que cette fois il a vraiment trop manger.

_ Le pauvre.

_ Si il n'avait pas finir les paquets de cookies et les brownies qu'il y avait chez moi en plus de toutes la bûche de Noël, se ne serait jamais arriver !

_ Tu veux un truc pour l'estomac que ça le calme un peu.

_ Je veux bien, oui.

_ Viens. Tout est dans la salle de bain.

Disparaissant de nouveau dans la salle de bain mais cette fois à la suite de Yasuda, Tomoya annonça qu'il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à rentrer.

_ C'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard. Pi recommence à s'endormir.

_ Je dors pas !

_ Vaux mieux pas parce que je ne te porte pas jusqu'à l'appartement !

C'est avec un sourire pour RyoPi qui se chamaillait que Yokoyama commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Dans les paquets pour Yu se trouvait tout pleins de chocolat accompagné de petits mots d'amour sous-entendant ''moi, je t'aime plus que les autres alors pour ton prochain dokkiri ne me prend pas pour cible, s'il te plaît'', ainsi qu'un magnifique plaid multicolore qu'il pourrait trimballer partout sans avoir à bouger tout le temps la couette de leur lit double.

_ Sho-chan ! Je t'aime.

Ressortant la tête de la salle de bain, Yasu lui fit un immense sourire en voyant son cadeau entre les mains de son amant.

_ En plus comme ça t'auras plus froid !

C'était le meilleur Noël de toute sa vie.

_ Yu ? Mets les cadeaux de Tacchon et Nagase dans un sac. Je pense qu'il devrait rentrer. Tacchon n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

S'activant pour faire ce que Yasuda lui avait demandé, Yu continua de penser que c'était la plus belle soirée de Noël qu'il avait vécu même si Okura serait sûrement loin de lui donner raison.

_ Bon, ben, on va se rentrer aussi avant que Pi ne s'endorme et qu'il refuse de tester mon nouveau cadeau.

_ Uchi ? Je peux venir dormir chez toi ? Je serais sage promis.

_ D'accord. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est Noël.

_ Mais tu sors avec lui ou pas ? Nan, parce que ce pauvre Baru à l'air vraiment en manque là !

_ Ryo ! Occupes-toi de ton chéri qui pique du nez avec de juger ma relation.

_ Je ne dors pas.

_ Nan tu t'endors.

Tout le monde récupérait ses cadeaux ainsi que ses affaires se dirigeant dans un grand brouhaha vers l'entrée. Puis Nagase sortis de la salle de bain, un Tadayoshi tout pâle dans les bras pour faire de même.

_ Je pense qu'il vous remerciera pour les cadeaux quand ils ira mieux.

_ Pauvre Tacchon. Tu essayes de dormir correctement cette nuit, hein ? Et tu nous reviens en pleine forme après.

Ebouriffant les cheveux d'Okura, Ryo lui fit un magnifique sourire alors qu'il le sentait acquiescer faiblement.

Ils étaient tous devant la porte, à se remercier pour cette magnifique soirée et pour les cadeaux tout en se disant qu'ils devraient se refaire une soirée comme ça un jour (pour le nouvel an, se serait bien, nan ?) en se disant 'au revoir' tout les monde le sourire aux lèvres avant que Jin ne casse l'ambiance avec une question qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser.

_ Au faite ? J'ai pas vu de sapin, vous l'avez oublié ?

Fin

Je crois que c'est le plus long One Shot que j'ai jamais écris (va falloir que je vérifie quand même). Je trouve que la fin est un peu rapide mais j'étais un chouya fatigué… Désolé… vraiment désolé -_-'' En plus, il y a des personnes qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup alors désolé pour ça aussi. Enfin bon, j'espère que le reste vous aura plut et que vous ne vous serez pas ennuyé en lisant ces 18 pages (OMNEG 18 pages ?).

Merci de m'avoir lue et Joyeux Noël en retard.

Chibi


End file.
